


Sacrifice

by LadyHallen



Series: One-Shots of Various Fandoms [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Would anyone remember you, if there was no one left?Your world is gone, your parents are dead, your people are slaughtered.If there is no one left, who will remember?Or Loki's thoughts in Infinity War





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I'd write something for Loki.

Loki  never studied healing when he was younger. There were plenty other things to study and there didn’t seem to be any use. Asgardians healed fast anyway.

Still. He knew the theory. He knew what he was doing. He just needed a moment.

Seidr took only an instant when you understood. There was a ritual happening at the back of his head. He knew that prepping a spell took hours, days even.

But he didn’t have time. He only had a moment. He had an abundance of magic, small wisps he had stolen from the Infinity Stone.

 “We have a Hulk,” he said, spotting his moment when he felt that bubble of rage approaching. The green beast was very distinctive in his rage, it was a wonder he had not noticed it in Sakaar.

He ducked, tackling Thor out of the way and casting his spell. It was a subtle weaving. There was a seidr user among Thanos’s children and one mistake could have him noticed.

Thor had to heal. Thor had to survive. Even if nothing else, Thor had to remember. Because did you really exist, if there is no one left to remember you?

Loki swallowed his tears. There was no time, no time at all to mourn.

Only a little gleam of gold and green and it was done. All of Loki’s magic inside his brother. A little spell that would change everything.

He rolled away and dredged up his Jotun magic, the despised cold winter magic that was his inheritance.  It was at its dregs, doing its best to heal his injuries and replenish his magic.

Loki didn’t have the luxury to wait.

No matter how powerful the green beast was, he could not defeat Thanos.

One last distraction to keep Thor alive. Because his brother needed to stay alive. And that would work if Thanos’s attention was on him.

So Loki swallowed his grief and fear, and talked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the conversation between my sister and I went during the movie:
> 
> Hallen: If Loki dies, I'm walking out of this cinema.
> 
> LOKI DIES
> 
> Sister: Are you walking out now?
> 
> Hallen muffling tears: Nope. Let's see if someone hands this son of a bitch his ass. THEN I'm walking out of this cinema.
> 
> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com)


End file.
